fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart NX (AngryLittleYoshi's version)
''Mario Kart NX ''is a 2016 kart racing game in the Mario Kart '' series of video games and is the ninth game in the main franchise and the thirteenth overall in the series. The game was announced at the Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 by OtherWorld Studios, who will be working in collaboration with Nintendo and Nintendo EAD, and is set to be released in Q4 2016. '' Mario Kart NX ''will not only build on the foundations of the prior entries in the series but it will add new features and improve various areas of the game, including item balance and improved AI. A new feature added to the series comes in the form of Hyperdrive Holes, which can be driven into and can warp characters to another part of the track. This can be compared to the Level 3 Green Bricks from ''LEGO Racers, but with a bit more strategy. Gameplay Gameplay in Mario Kart NX ''is similar to previous entries in the series with 12 racers competing in a 4 race cup like the installments on the Wii U and Wii. Players can choose from a variety of characters, each with a different weight class, strengths, and weaknesses, all of which come from the ''Super Mario ''series and its various spinoffs. Every track has a different design which often incorporates the mechanics of hang-gliding and underwater sections [introduced in ''Mario Kart 7] along with anti-gravity [introduced in Mario Kart 8] and the new Hyperdrive Holes, which appear on several tracks. Hyperdrive Holes are spinning purple and white rings that can be driven into by any racers at any time. Once driven into, players can choose one of three paths which lead to another part of the track. This mechanic only appears in the game's 50cc, 150cc, and Mirror Mode by default, but it can be turned on in VS. races. Multiple vehicles and the customization of them returns from Mario Kart 7, including the ability to change the body of the vehicle from a kart to a bike [introduced in Mario Kart Wii; first became customizable in Mario Kart 8], ATVs [introduced in Mario Kart 8], and a new vehicle type in the form of Boards. Boards in this game resemble a mix between skateboards and hoverboards as depicted in the Back to the Future ''movie trilogy and are slightly faster than karts, but slower than bikes on land. They have a high anti-gravity speed stat boost and can be customized with repurposed gliders and wheels. An emblem maker returns from ''Mario Kart DS ''but now allows players to use one of several default emblems based on items from the Mario series like a Super Mushroom and a Cape Feather or create up to 12 of their own. These emblems can also be used to customize vehicles by being able to place decals on a vehicle's body before a race. Characters Playable Drivers Starter Drivers Mario3 MK8.png|Mario LuigiGlider3DS.PNG|Luigi 501px-Princess Peach - Mario Kart 8.png|Princess Peach Yoshi Bike MKW.png|Yoshi MK3D DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong MK7 Toad.png|Toad Unlockable Drivers Non-Playable Characters Courses Similar to previous ''Mario Kart games, there will be 10 cups with 4 tracks in each, which equals out to be 40 tracks. Half of these tracks are locations created for the game and the other half are returning tracks from previous games. DLC has also been announced, but no further details were given. A returning feature from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''is the All-Cup Tour, which will always start with Shell Speedway and end with GBA Rainbow Road. Nitro Tracks Retro Tracks Category:Mario Kart Games Category:2016 Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games